Moony What do you think Sequel
by Misterpadfoot88
Summary: After 5th year wolfstar rated for language and mention of sex


_**Authors Note:**_

_**I feel evil for even writing this hehehehehehehehehe okay this is all because of muggleborngryffendor713 *Cough hermione granger cough* Okay Enough with my babaling lets get to it! Oh btw I do not own jk rowling nor her books so okay NOW lets get to it!:)**_

"There's nothing you can do Harry, nothing he's gone." Remus said while trying to hold Harry back. _He's gone_, he thinks as holding tightly to Harry There's_ nothing I can do. _Remus holds back the burning tears that threaten to spill down his face. He wants to curl up and die. _How does Padfoot die with a stunning spell. _In the moment his hands slip Harry's gone. He see's that Harry is running to Hermione. Remus' knees buckle making him crash to the floor as the Death Eaters run from the site. He can't do anything about it. Not now. Not ever. Padfoot is gone. The light that keeps him sane during the full moon is gone. Nothing he can do about it. He sees a little small chestnut haired girl hold her hand out to help him up. He takes it. Her hand was soft but callused, just like Sirius', She held a guilty sad emotion on her face. He could see the tear marks that ran down her face.

"Thanks Tonks." He looks her in the eye. "I guess I'm the last Marauder left huh" He chuckles slightly trying to cheer him self up from his best friend lover's death. It's not working. He looks older than he is. More so than usual. More wrinkles are plastered onto his face as his frown grows increasingly until he can't take it any more. The hot tears run down his cold face while his knees buckle and he nearly falls down. Tonks catches him at the last moment before his butt landed on the ground.

"Are you okay Remus" She asks 'Well of cores your not okay, what was I thinking? Your last best friend just died by his own cousin and you-"

"No need to rub it in my face, Tonks." He cuts her off kinda harshly. He sighs and rubs his temples repeating the Greek alphabet until he stops crying. "Mister Moony wishes Mister Padfoot a great goodby." He mumbles then he stumbles over his own feet. He sighs again. _This is why Padfoot says Sighing is my signature move of all time._ He gathers himself up and walks int the muggle flat that he had been living in. Tonks follows.

"Sorry Remus. . . It's my fault I-"

"It's not your fucking fault." He cuts her off for the second time tonight. And he cursed. He never curses, except magic curses, but those are different.

"Remus. . ." she says. "Your learning so well, but it is my fault if-"

"Again Tonks It's NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Damn he cursed again Remus is on a roll. More hot tears are fighting to fall. To Show themselves in this light. He lets them. No need for him to hide them. His lover is gone. The Lover he had had hot sweaty amazing sex with, is gone. The only one left to help him through the moon and the aftermath of the moon. The one that he had loved even through all of his Azkabane years. Nothing could be more painful than this. This, of course, will be Remus' life for most of ever. "Tonks it's not your fault. Something as dreadful as this couldn't be your fault." Tonks wraps an arm around his shoulder to give him a warm settling hug. More tears run down his face. They stay like this for what seems like a lifetime, both with hot tears staining their face. "Fuck" Remus says. "Can't believe he died. With a stunning spell. What the bloody hell. He can't do that. It's just wrong and stupid and I wish Bellatrix would just go to hell already! She doesn't deserve hell. I hate the bitch. She needs to be tortured until she can't think. Then feed to Thisles alive."

"Remus. . . don't get any Ideas." There's a pause before they start laughing. Laughing so hard they could possibly pee. Of all the days They're laughing like this today. Sirius Black just. . . died and they're. . . laughing. Hard. To the point they might pee. They don't klnow why they're laughing. They really think it's wrong. And the thing Tonks said wasn't that funny, but however, they're laughing their butts off not thinking about the latest events. How Remus' lover had died and how Tonks believes that it's all her fault. They sit there laughing and laughing some more as if nothing is wrong, then Remus opens his eyes and see's the picture above his mantle of Sirius and himself laughing, as he and Tonks are doing now, and hot tears threaten to fall out of his eyes down his cheeks to his shirt. All was silent in His flat. Tonks had stopped laughing. She looks at the picture Remus was staring silently at. She recolonized the scene as it just happened, just with different people. Well, one different person. She was Tonks not Sirius yet she Just shared an exact moment with Remus as he did with Sirius, that looked like, years ago.

"Hey Remus?"

"Yeah" He says in a stunned voice. _Most likely remembering that moment._ She thinks.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" she asks cautiously.

"Yeah. IF you want a shower it's first door to your left."

"Okay, cool, Um Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh Never mind" She scurries off into the bathroom. She Knows her exact feelings for Remus. She told him when she was five, but he was out of Hogwarts probably just bought this flat, or one close to it. She knows That the age difference would've been wrong. At that age, but know shes 23 and he's 36 Okay maybe the age difference is completely wrong, but she doesn't give a shit. She's in love with him, and she knows it. She knew it when She was a little girl to. She just had the courage to tell him back then. Well, she'll tell him again, just not today. She knows that it would be wrong. Seriously, Sirius just died, and if she'd tell him, that would be hell. Well, maybe not, but still completely wrong.

Remus crawls back onto the soft, plush, gray couch that Sirius had stolen for this apartment. _Sirius stole a couch. Something he would do. _Remus thought. He knew Padfoot was gone. He knew that he would have to move on. Loosing a lover twice just sucks balls. He knew That he cared for Tonks, but after this happened, the caring increased by a lot. Maybe he would talk to her about stuff like this, but he was scared. _Ask her on a date you god damn fag._ A voice in Remus' head spoke. _What the bloody fuck. That sounded like Sirius. _Remus decides to take his advice. _Just not today_._ She'll feel like a second choice. Which she is, but she shouldn't feel like it._ He decides on a month from now he'll ask her out.

Months later:

_You need to ask her out NOW Remus , no need to not ask her. You said you would 3 months ago. Now do it. _Remus bites his lip as Tonks comes out of her bedroom at his house.

"Hey Tonks?" He asks still not sure if he should do this, but he's doing this now.

"Yeah Remus" She answers. She notices that he is nervous. "You alright?"

"Yeah, so ummmmm, would you like to go, umm, out some time?" _Holly hell I just did this okay okay every thing good, if she says yes. . . . . . . . . . ._

"Hell yeah, I mean yes I would like that." Tonks is freaking out in her mind. Seriously Remus Lupin, Her BABYSITTER just asked her out, and she saidyes.

"So ummm"

"Let's just have it here. How about it Remus." She raises her eyebrows. He sighs.

"Okay."He mumbles. "We do have Firewiskey right? You didn't drink the last bit of it right."

"Hehe yeah sorry 'bout that" Tonks chuckles "I'll go get some more." She runs out of the flat .

Later that night they're both sitting on the couch."Hehe we have nothing to talk about." She chuckles a bit. Nothing to talk about. They've already have talked about it all.

"So why don't you like the name Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Cause when I was little, I had this super hot baby sitter. He called me Tonks. It stuck. My cousin called my Nymph which is cool to" She looks at him and smiles. Remus chuckles at this.

"So your babysitter was hot?" He smiles

"Not just hot. _Super_ Hot. And sweet and kind a gay. It sucked he was dating my cousin. But now he's dating me." She smiles again.

"Really? Now I didn't know this." Tonks breaks out in laughter.Remus's chuckle becomes it to a snorting mess. They start to laugh as they did months ago, just this time when Remus looks at the picture on the mantle he doesn't stop laughing. Soon The laughter dies down.

"Well then you should" Tonks mentions

"Your a little late Tonks." He looks at her and smiles. They lean into each other. He presses his lips to hers.

"I do know this" he smiles. She punches him in the shoulder hard. "Ow"

"Don't be a smart ass" She growls

"It's better than being a dumb ass" He smiles.

"Whatever" She smiles and presses her lips against his.

_**Author Note:**_

_**1569 words! Yeah first fic over a thousand. Yeah sad but still. Hope you enjoy this sequel.**_


End file.
